Cuando la tempestad nos congele
by Carisse Rose
Summary: En medio de las nubes, una luz se abría camino y se elevaba hasta desaparecer de su vida por completo. Y no sabía cómo continuar y pelear contra la tempestad. Reto Offscorse: Colores y emociones de el foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia participa en el Reto Offscorse: Colores y emociones de el foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).

Puff, creo que esta historia sacó a relucir mi lado más melancólico y malvado (sí, es un lado muy masoquista). Todo empezó cuando puse play a _"Girl from the North Country"_ de Bob Dylan y Johnny Cash (genios). Me dejé llevar y bueno, ahora sólo esperaré cualquier crítica, comentario, golpe, intención de asesinato, e infinitas otras opciones. Agradezco a la persona al otro lado de la pantalla que está leyendo esto, se agradece de corazón.

Sin más que decir, les dejo la historia. No acotaré nada más sobre ella, simplemente siéntanla. Oh, la frase que va al principio no me pertenece, no tenía etiqueta de algún autor y bueno, no lo pude evitar, la encontré chévere (?)

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Si tu coraza está hecha de buen acero, entonces sobrevivirás. Si, por el contrario, es pura escoria, se resquebrajará con el primer golpe, y cuando eso ocurra me colaré dentro de ti y tomaré lo que se me debe."_

* * *

**Cuando la tempestad nos congele_  
_**_—Capítulo único__—_

Para el momento en que habían llegado al prado, la tormenta se había alzado con tal potencia que los paraguas pasaron a ser objetos obsoletos y los allegados a la familia optaron por hechizos que consiguieran hacer barreras entre la lluvia y las personas.

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los refugios invisibles, provocando estruendosos ruidos que irrumpían el perturbador silencio y los débiles susurros que suscitaban entre pequeñas charlas.

Hermione aferró con más firmeza las manos de sus hijos, uno a cada lado de ella. No entendía por qué se esmeraba en brindarles fortaleza cuando parecía que no le quedaba ni un gramo en su interior. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la cabeza erguida y la mirada firme, esquivando los rostros, los cuerpos y lo que un grupo de ellos acarreaban sobre sus brazos.

Hubiese deseado no tener que soportar abrazos de lástima y palabras superficiales de consuelo. De nada servían. Tuvo que tragarse todos esos actos, todo por compostura, todo contra su voluntad. Se sentía enferma de contemplar expresiones apenadas dedicándole especial atención en ese instante, como si fuese una alumbrera de desdicha que merecía ser reconocida. Se sentía enferma de dolor, tal vez a un punto que ella no quería dimensionar porque no estaba lista.

Jamás lo iba a estar.

De pronto, mientras varias personas tomaban asiento y los sonidos rasgados de sillas contra el pasto acompañaban al aluvión, Hermione sintió que algo en su interior comenzaba a rasgarse. Y sabía que era simplemente una oleada de realidad que se asomaba.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, esperando que la marea bajara. Era la única forma que había ingeniado para frenar las lágrimas en el momento en que peleaban por salir. Pudo soportarlo durante el velorio, y sólo faltaba esa endemoniada ceremonia para ser libre. Lo decía meramente porque ya no tendría que soportar las miradas piadosas de nadie más, ni sus abrazos, ni las charlas forzadas, ni las historias para obligarla a sonreír, ni los consuelos para intentar sembrar esperanzas.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sentada, y pensó que tal vez había empleado como método involuntario algo similar a las lagunas mentales. Bloquear su mente, para luego volver a la realidad de una sola cachetada. Su mente le recordó que sólo debía resistir un tiempo más. Probablemente una hora, o un poco más.

Se encogió internamente ante el pensamiento, como un perrito asustado que huye de los relámpagos en el garaje de una casa abandonada.

Lo complicado de lo que venía era que, si a alguien se le ocurría nombrarla en alguna especie de discurso, ella tendría que fingir que escuchaba atentamente. Quería dejarse ir, no pensar, fusionarse con el cielo tempestuoso que se cernía sobre su cabeza y que desataba un aguacero como si fuese una representación gráfica de ella misma, por dentro.

Su voluntad estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando escuchaba los sollozos de su hija, cuando Hugo se aferraba a su brazo tal como lo hacía cuando era pequeño y sentía miedo. Alzó su mirada, tanteando el cielo y las nubes que lo ensombrecían, tornándolo en una masa frívola y grisácea.

Completamente gris. Era todo gris. Todo oscuro, sin luz. Sin esperanzas a la vista.

Esa era su sintonía, lo había sabido desde el comienzo y apenas se había detenido a analizarlo. Era ella, con el alma envuelta en un gris muerto y el corazón abrazado a la tormenta.

Volvió al mundo cuando una persona comenzó a hablar, siendo el valiente que se atrevía a empezar. Hermione fijó su vista en él de forma ausente, inconscientemente mimetizada con el resplandor grisáceo y apagado del ambiente. Cuando empezó a analizar qué había conseguido que Arthur Weasley fuera capaz de empezar el discurso del funeral de su propio hijo, se dio cuenta de que él tenía algo que le faltaba con creces para esa situación. Agallas.

¿Iba a ser capaz de tenerlas algún día? Sabía que debía serlo, tenía que serlo, si no era por ella, era por sus hijos. Los pequeños milagros que habían llegado a su vida y por los que trataba de ser fuerte. Ellos habían perdido a su padre, y ella intentaba ser la inquebrantable del asunto. ¿Por qué? Porque si no era ella, no iba a ser nadie.

De alguna forma, el señor Weasley fue capaz de acabar su discurso y lo siguieron sus hijos. Hermione sabía que Molly no iba a poder hacerlo, no pudo hacerlo cuando pasó con Fred, y tampoco iba a ser diferente esta ocasión.

Sentía que ella tampoco iba a poder.

Y así todos comenzaron, con alguna fuerza interna superior, a entregar sus discursos en memoria de Ron. Hablaban de momentos aleatorios, desde su niñez hasta Hogwarts, desde su labor como auror hasta el valor que demostró en su última misión, la que le costó su vida. Repasaban esas cualidades que lo hacían tan él, y que en algunos casos provocaron alguna débil risa en medio de las lágrimas. Hermione coleccionó todas como un álbum de estampillas: la fidelidad, la sinceridad, la torpeza que lo metió en más de algún problema, su increíble capacidad al momento de ser amigo, el genio que a veces sacaba de relucir y que provocó que Hermione evocara recuerdos con respecto a éste que le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. La valentía y la devoción por las cosas que amaba. Definitivamente, el sombrero había hecho bien al colocar a Ron en Gryffindor.

El momento que de verdad aterrizó a Hermione, adentrándose en su interior y haciéndola propensa a sentir todo a flor de piel (lo que, hasta entonces, le había parecido una insuperable ventaja), fue cuando Ginny acabó su discurso en lágrimas y la miró, como si esperara algo.

Hermione supo lo que hacía. Esperaba a ver si ella quería hablar. Algunas cabezas se habían girado para seguir la dirección de la mirada de Ginny, pero rápidamente su cuñada apartó sus ojos al encontrarse con la expresión repentinamente aterrorizada y destrozada de ella.

Sus piernas despertaron, dispuestas a correr. Fue un impulso que había intentado frenar, pero que parecía imposible de contener después de eso. Buscó con desesperación el aire y la serenidad que éste podría proporcionarle. Buscaba el farol que la sacara de la marejada, que se había alzado con mayor fuerza y amenazaba con ahogarla. Sintió la mano de Rose acariciando su espalda, como si buscara tranquilizarla, y Hugo apretó su brazo con más fuerza.

Iba a derrumbarse. Estaba a punto.

Tosió, desarmando el nudo de su garganta a pesar de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a nublarle la visión. Unas cuantas personas del ministerio comenzaban a tomar la palabra, muchos a los que Hermione reconoció como aurores que cumplían labores junto a Ron. Todos destacaban su coraje y fortaleza, la convicción con la que había peleado hasta el final, hasta conseguir aniquilar al último mago de un grupo dedicado a las artes oscuras.

Todos hablaban de Ron como un héroe, y Hermione sabía que lo había sido. Su héroe había partido, mientras ella no tenía más opción que quedarse. Permanecer allí aunque la matara por dentro.

El cielo seguía rugiendo, empapelándola en su manto gris con mayor fuerza desde que se abrieron grietas en su interior.

Todo fue peor cuando Harry intentó hablar. Había instantes donde intentaba concentrarse realmente, hasta que unas delgadas lágrimas asomaban y le cortaban la respiración. Cuando llegó el momento donde intentó decir cuánto extrañaría a Ron, sencillamente no pudo continuar. Dejó su discurso hasta ahí y volvió al lado de Ginny, abrazándola y mirando de manera agónica el ataúd donde yacía su mejor amigo.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que los segundos parecieron haberse arrastrado lentamente, quejumbrosos y pesados como sacos sobre sus hombros, la ceremonia comenzaba a llegar a su fin. Sólo faltaba el último acto de condecoración y pondrían a Ron bajo tierra. Todos se despedirían y emprenderían su camino de regreso.

Ella no iba a ser capaz de despedirse. No podía.

El ministro de magia, acompañado por los demás aurores presentes, rodearon el ataúd de Ron y el silencio pareció repentinamente lapidante. La tormenta apenas molestaba. Alzaron sus varitas, despidiendo de ellas haces de luces que se alzaron hasta lo alto, imparables y combatiendo la tempestad. Hermione intentaba seguirlas con la vista, iban en distintas direcciones hasta que, pocos segundos después, se fusionaron hasta armar una figura resplandeciente y consistente. La figura era un animal, bajó sus ojos hasta el gentío bajo sus pies y alzó su mirada al cielo, dispuesto a marchar. Hermione reconoció la forma de un perro, más precisamente… Un Jack Russell terrier.

El patronus de Ron movió sus patas, corriendo con agilidad por el cielo, sin ser perturbado por la lluvia torrencial en lo más mínimo. Giró sobre ellos y comenzó a ascender, como si alguna especie de escalera invisible lo guiara, hasta que lo perdieron de vista entre las densas nubes.

Durante los segundos silenciosos que siguieron a la visión, Hermione sintió algo arrollador en el centro de su pecho. La certeza de que algo se quebraba y no iba a ser reparado, no podía detenerlo ni hacer nada por ahuyentarlo.

El dolor.

Había estado siempre, pero había hecho tanto esmero en esconderlo…

Ahora la devoraba, la apuñalaba como una serie de cuchillos incrustándose sin cesar y la sacudía de un sitio a otro.

Dolor, dolor, _dolor_. Nada más que eso. Nublándole la vista, encogiendo su respiración y apretando su garganta hasta un punto alarmante.

Entonces, el ataúd comenzó a descender. Lo observó un poco turbada, hasta que un nuevo pensamiento irrumpió en su mente por encima de los sollozos que se escuchaban entre la gente.

Había llegado el final. Inevitable.

Sintió algo similar a un golpe en plena garganta, y lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente era que tenía la cabeza entre las manos, dejando escapar un mudo sollozo que desbordaba en lágrimas descontroladas.

Hugo y Rose la abrazaron con fuerza, ellos también lloraban. No podía detenerse, no encontraba la forma. Cada pedacito de ella se trizaba aún más a cada metro que el ataúd descendía. Su juego de ser la fuerte había sido parado y demolido bloque por bloque.

No sabía precisar el tiempo en el que estuvo así, pero cuando se armó de valor para alzar la vista nuevamente, contempló el rectángulo que habían hecho en la tierra completamente tapado y cubierto por las flores que los presentes habían comenzado a depositar.

Las lágrimas siguieron escurriendo mientras su mente volvía a bloquearse. Era como ver en blanco pero con las imágenes aún de frente. Algunos comenzaron a irse, varios se quedaron para abrazar a algunos integrantes de la familia y otros, como Bill y George, se quedaron parados al lado del sepulcro, simplemente en silencio, como si estuvieron hablando dentro de sus mentes.

Extrañamente, nadie se había acercado a Hermione para revivir el infierno de abrazos y condolencias. Hugo y Rose se habían ido de su lado en algún momento, y sospechó que quizás habían sido ellos los que habían pedido que la dejaran sola un momento.

Se los agradecía enormemente.

Aunque temía que las piernas fueran a fallarle, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el cúmulo de flores. Fue arrastrada hasta alguna especie de burbuja de enclaustramiento, sumiéndose en sus meditaciones a medida que recorría con la mirada las coronas y decoraciones que habían colocado ahí.

Sacó la varita del saco que llevaba e hizo aparecer un enorme arreglo por sobre el de los demás. Sencillo pero cautivante. Igual que Ron.

Pensó, le habló, volvió a llorar, y retomó la charla mental que tenía con él, aunque pareciese ridículo que se dirigiera a alguien que no podía contestarle.

Aún así, hubiese querido respuestas. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de volver a su casa, tenderse en la cama que había compartido tantos años con él, hacer las cosas de lo que antes consideraba un hogar cuando Ron estaba, ayudar a Rose y Hugo levantarse cada vez que sufrieran los períodos donde el golpe se hacía más fuerte. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de levantarse ella misma, ni sabía cómo iba a salir adelante y vencer ese dolor, por más que este probablemente fuese eterno.

Hermione miró por última vez el cielo. El gris intachable se mantenía, pero se preguntaba si el Jack Russell terrier seguía corriendo entre las nubes, iluminando las sombras y espantando la oscuridad.

* * *

¿Han adivinado el color y la emoción? Pues:

_9:Gris_

_12: Dolor_

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Los reviews son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
